theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Felicia Forrester
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} 'Felicia Forrester '''is a fictional character from the CBS soap opera, ''The Bold and the Beautiful. She was portrayed by Lesli Kay from 2005-2016. Previously the character was portrayed by Colleen Dion-Scotti (1990-1992, 1997, 2004). In 2007, Kay was nominated for an Emmy for the role. In March and April 2008, the character made guest appearances on B&B's "sister soap" The Young and the Restless. Biography The Forresters' prodigal daughter The youngest daughter of Eric Forrester and Stephanie Douglas, Felicia is known as the black sheep of the Forrester family. She was affectionally known as "Fifi", a name bestowed on her by her mother's former rival turned closest friend, Sally Spectra. Felicia has three siblings: Angela Forrester (deceased), Thorne Forrester, and Kristen Forrester and one maternal half-brother Ridge Forrester. Angela, Thorne, Kristen and Felicia also have a younger paternal half-brother named Eric "Rick" Forrester and a younger paternal half-sister Bridget Forrester, who where mothered by Brooke Logan. Soon after Felicia's arrival in Los Angeles in 1990, she forged ill-fated relationships with Jake Maclaine and Zach Hamilton. She left town but returned in 1997, for her parents' wedding (which was called off when Eric's affair with Lauren Fenmore was exposed). After Ridge was arrested for shooting Grant Chambers, Felicia tried to help exonerate him and then attempted to help him reunite with his wife, Taylor Hamilton. She was unsuccessful on both counts, and soon left town again. After seven years overseas, Felicia returned in July 2004. She quickly began an affair with Nick Marone, who soon discovered that Felicia had colon cancer. She had medical tests run and was given the all clear. Felicia then realized that she and Nick weren't going to work out and left for Paris in January 2005. Felicia returned one year later with a baby son in tow. She believed the baby was Nick's, and hence named him "Dominick". However, it was soon revealed that Dominick was, in fact, the product of a one-night stand with Dante Damiano in Paris, leaving Nick devastated. Felicia's dying wish was that Eric remarries her mother and ends his relationship with Nick's mother Jackie Payne. Felicia's cancer returned and she eventually "died" in her mother's arms. However, a faint heartbeat was detected in the ambulance and her mother Stephanie had Felicia secretly transferred to a private clinic, where she eventually had a liver transplant. Felicia fought to survive for her child's sake. Felicia survived and because of the cancer asked her mother Stephanie to cut her hair. Stephanie and Eric then presented Felicia to her living siblings Kristen, Ridge, and Thorne. Ridge was a little angry at first but calmed down. Felicia styled her hair into a mohawk but with hair on the sides. Meanwhile, Dante and Bridget Forrester, believing that Felicia had indeed died, had begun raising Dominick (who they nicknamed "Dino") as a family. Stephanie eventually revealed to the rest of the family that Felicia was alive. Though ecstatic to have her back, Bridget and Dante prepared to fight Felicia for custody of Dino. Over the next number of weeks, the child bonded together Dante and Felicia instead, and Bridget gave up on Dante. Dante eventually proposed to Felicia, although he was still in love with Bridget. On their wedding day, Felicia saw Bridget staring at Dante and a heated confrontation ensued. Bridget then admitted her love for Dante and they temporarily reunited. When Dante and Bridget eventually split again because of her reluctance to have kids right away, Felicia and Dante were back on. Several weeks later, Bridget found out she was pregnant. At first, she thought that the baby was the result of a one-night stand with her ex-husband Nick Marone, but further tests concluded that the pregnancy was further along than previously thought, making the unborn baby Dante's child. Dante and Bridget suffered a loss when she revealed she miscarried the child a few weeks later. This didn't stop Dante and Felicia from rallying to her side. Despite Bridget stepping aside for Felicia to reunite with Dante, an act which solidified the sisters once more; she now has feelings of animosity towards her son's father, who now lives in Italy, calling him a loser. She is somewhat allied with Katie Logan, hoping to end the long-time war that has ensued between their families. However, relations between her and Eric have suffered because of his relationship with Katie's sister, Donna Logan, and the imminent end of her parents' marriage. Eric explained to Felicia why he was divorcing her mother, but she still doesn't believe that her mother could do what Eric had said she had. During Donna's marriage with Eric, Eric and Stephanie's three children Thorne, Ridge, and Felicia especially Felicia fought against Donna because their sorrow over their parent's divorce and tried to kick Donna out of the Forrester Creations because they stated she's done nothing for the company. Felicia also had hatred for the Logans. In 2008, she traveled frequently to Genoa City to assist Nick Newman in the launch of Restless Style magazine. While working on the joint campaign, Felicia started flirting with Nick, and had joined forces with Nick's half-brother Adam Wilson to break up Nick and his Phyllis Summers. Felicia reappeared for both Christmas's in 2013 and 2014. In 2014, she appeared from Florida with her sister Kristen Forrester. She appeared on August 7, 2014 at Forrester International in place of Thorne's position there, while he was vacationing with Taylor Hamilton, who Thorne had recently gotten back together with. Felicia got to meet Wyatt Spencer who came with Hope Logan doing a photo shoot for Hope For The Future while bringing along her half-brother Rick Forrester. Felicia told Wyatt she's heard a lot about him online and everything. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Forrester family Category:Characters Category:Douglas family Category:Off the show Category:Forrester workers Category:Female Characters Category:The Young and the Restless characters